Knight
by Blackpaintwriter
Summary: When all members of Decimo's family are called upon what will happen when one second guesses her worth. Kira a keeper(a guardians second/caretaker) could plunge the Vongola into darkness if she does not learn her own worth and pick her own path. Contains alot of yaoi & some Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic and all rights to the original characters belong to Akira Amano the Creator of Reborn! I do not own Reborn! If I did 8059 would be in every other chapter.

This has some yaoi pairings in it as well as made up characters that are not straight. DONT LIKE DONT READ! But if you are a yaoi fan like me but also don't mind the sexual orientation of my main(made up) character, then please continue. Hope you all like it. Please comment and give me advice so my writing can get better.

WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC so bare with me.

Note: there is hardcore yaoi in this fic i give warnings in the beinging of each chapter if presnt. The pairings for this fanfic are 1827(I hint at it for a while) 8059(you can see right off the bat [ha ha I said bat]) and more pairings to come.

Quick thing I am having trouble deciding if I should stick 2 1827 or go with D18 what do u guys want? If u want a list of all my pairings let me know.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

I knew I was awake and it sucked!

I only knew do to the massive headache drumming on my forehead.

Damn it! Why was I the dumb-ass last night that drunk more than I weighed! O I know cuz I'm friken stupid!

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that I would find myself at the bar still or worse, at work!

The last time that happened Hayato chewed me out. Saying how unprofessional it was for me to be passed out drunk in front of the boss's office half naked. Like usual he had kept on ranting until someone punched him in the stomach, getting him pissed enough to try to kill them. That had given me time to wobble out of there before anyone else saw me like that.

I opened my eyes, I released a pent up breath I had been holding in relief. I was in my chambers, THANK GOD! I didn't want to have yelling or too much noise with this pain in the ass hangover. But considering my life, job, and where I was, I knew that "quiet" was an impossible dream.

When I moved on my bed I realized two things.

1)I'm naked.

2)There was another person on the bed with me.

Aw shit! I fucking did it again!

The girl next me stirs and then opens her eyes. When she sees that I'm awake she smiles at me.

" Buon giorno!"

"Good morning." I say. My face clear of all emotion.

I don't know what else to say to her, I don't even remember her name! That's how drunk I was! Yes, I have already labeled myself a bitch for not even remembering her name. I know that I have to stop letting crap like this happen.

Maybe I should just give up alcohol altogether?

I shudder at the thought.

I look at the girl again.

Her long blond hair flowed over her shoulders. Her blue eyes focused on me only. She had a feminime aura around her. She was just like the others.

A beautiful Italian girl that was absolutely not my type.

I look at the digital clock behind her.

"Aw shit I'm..."

"Two hours late." A voice near the door interrupted.

" Hayato!"

Hayato walked over to the side of the bed the girl was on. She looked alarmed.

" Ciao perdere," he said to her as he kissed her hand.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience but I must ruin your morning and take my colleague away."

He handed her currency for cab fair.

Then he turned to glare at me.

"Get your naked ass up and dressed!" He yelled.

I got up and walked over to my closet, Hayato walking behind me like he was my shadow. The girl on the bed looked at me in disbelief, how could I just walk around butt naked in front of a man? A man that was obviously not my lover. I snort. No way in hell!

It just didn't bug me. Hayato had seen me naked all the time in different situations before and I him. Some occasions that I would rather hope to forget. Like when I had accidentally walked in on him and Takeshi. That did not bug me as much as it disturbed me seeing my crazy bomber boss as an uke.

I quickly grabbed and changed into my newest black suit while Hayato stood tapping his foot in the corner of the closet.

I was ready in 5 minutes, my personal record. I look in the mirror to check my face real quick. My pixie cut black hair is the only thing that was a mess but I think I am one of the only people who can really notice so I let it be.

I was getting ready to walk out of the closet when Hayato stopped me.

" Do you have your ring?"

" O crap! Thanks."

I grab my red Keeper ring from its box and run out.

As I'm putting it on in the hall he tells me,

"You really should wear your ring all the time you know."

"Tsk! I don't see why?"

"It shows your rank idiot."

I grumble at him.

"A Keeper is one of the highest ranks there is in the Vongola besides Guardian."

"You don't think I know that!" I yell.

"I'm just saying that you should act like it Kira that's all."

I roll my eyes at him, but I know he is right. In the Vongola there is the boss and then there is the main members of his family. His family is made up of people of his choice. There are his Guardians and more besides, but then there are the Keepers like me. A Keeper is like an extension of a Guardian, they are like their servants in a way(or a least thats what I think) they do there bidding and fight beside them. We have all sorts of duties. But the main one is to be loyal to the boss and our Guardian.

I'm suppose to be Hayato's Keeper but it seems like the other way around.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"Why? Did I save you from being slapped this time?"

"Why do you think I would get slapped?"

"Times like this you usually wake up see the girl and ask her "Who the hell are you?" and you get slapped. Then the girl runs out of the mansion in tears."

"You make me sound awful."

"You just need to stop bringing girls home when you're drunk. Or better yet stay away from alcohol."

I glare at him like he has lost his fucking mind. He chuckles at me.

We hear something behind us and turn in alarm. Hayato grabs something in his back pocket and I put a steady hand on the gun in my shoulder holster.

Our attacker comes at me so fast I have no time to react. I'm trapped in a cage of smoke and beer that my attacker clearly smells of.

"My beautiful Kira..."

Doctor Shamal gets cut off as he is kneed in the stomach and then flipped over the side of my shoulder.

"Beauty and muscle the perfect woman," he groans.

I kick him in the stomach where he lay, then walk over him. Hayato smirks,

"That is more like the way you should act as a keeper."

I just keep walking, without replying.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

When we get to the doors of the Sky room Hayato takes out his "Guardian ring"(which was the Vongola traditional name. Although the rings of this generation were no longer rings due to their modified forms to suit the fighting styles of the guardians) which was in the form of a belt buckle. He places it in the indent in the doors. Nothing happens for a sec, then the doors start to creek. He grabs his buckle and while rushing to put it back on his belt he hurries to stand by me. The doors open wide revealing another hall way. Standing at each side of the door were members of the Foundation.

"Damn it, THAT bastard is here!" Hayato groaned.

I smirk a little at my Guardian's distress.

As we walk through the doors one the Foundation members speaks into a headset,

"Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera. Trident Shamal. And Storm Keeper, Kira. All have clearance."

As we walked away Hayato's eyes shone with a deep hatred.

"He just gets back and is already going around acting like he owns the place!"

"Cut it out Hayato. You and Hibari have the same goal, you just handle it your own way." Shamal told him.

"Tsk!"

I smile, I find Hayato's different personalities amusing. When it comes to me he seems more like a big brother and hard on you boss. When it comes to the boss Hayato is more strick and more than a little crazy. When he is around Hibari he just looks like a jealous, pissed off kid. But when he is around Takeshi, half the time I don't even recognize him.

We walk past doors with different symbols on them. The lounges for the different types of flames, that only the people allowed on this side of the manor are allowed into. I look at the door to the storm room as we pass. I also stare all around me in awe.

Hayato notices me looking around.

"Why are you acting like that?" He asks me.

"What?"

"You're acting like a stranger to this place again. You have lived here for like five years and you still act like this."

I'm shocked, cuz he's right.

But in the quiet I think about my past.

†††††††††††††Flashback††††††††††††††††††

I woke up on the streets in broad sunlight. Damn it! My head hurt.

I tried to move, but I stopped when a sharp pain ript through my body.

I held in a scream, something I was good at.

I slowly looked down.

My leg was obviously broken, my right arm had a deep gash in it, it felt like I had a rib busted, the back of my head felt like it was bleeding, and I had a swollen eye that I could barely open.

PERFECT!

This was the worst I had been in, in a while.

I look around me wearily, GREAT!

I was in THAT side of the city and I could not move.

Usually none of this would be a big deal, this was not the first time dad had let something like this happen. But this was the first time that I was incapable of walking away.

Man I can't believe how pissed he was, I knew he was cuz he actually harmed my face! The one thing he does not touch cuz he uses it to get extra money.

Back then I never cared that he would sell me off to the highest bidder for one night at a time. All I had ever wanted was his approval.

But when he found out from his "customers" that I was clearly homosexual he got pissed.

I got jerked out of my thoughts by a voice above me.

"This her?"

"Looks like it. This is where he said we would find her."

I look up. Two goones were stareing down at me. One kneels down to look at me.

"You Kira kid?"

I spit at his face.

"Whats it to ya?"

He slaps me in the face and my head spins.

"Hey careful! You don't want her to loose anymore blood right?"

The guy who slapped me grabs the lower half of my face and jerks it toward him.

"This little bitch is getting what

she deserves." He says.

He then grabs me by my bad arm and pulls me up.

I stop myself from screaming at the pain. No way in hell would I let these losers hear me scream.

I can barely stand as they drag me out of the ally.

"What the hell do you want?" I yell at them as they drag me towards a van with a whole lot of other thugs waiting for us.

"You have been sold to us as our slave. For a pretty high price I might add."

"Who sold ME?" I sneer at them.

I already knew before he answered.

"Your father."

Any little strength I had left dispersed then. I just gave up and let them continue to drag me away.

I knew what was going to eventually happen to me and I excepted it. I just did not want to keep on trying to fight the world anymore.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

I look up. Across the courtyard standing on the edge of the shadows was a baby wearing a fendora. He stared at me with steady eyes.

"Have you chosen the path of the weak already? Or will you show us the strength of your will and venture down the path of chaos?" He said to me.

I close my good eye and think.

He is absolutely right! Never once in my life had I given up without a fight! No matter how much pain I was in, no matter how much fear, no matter how much of anything I always fought as hard as I could.

And I was not going to stop now.

I open my eyes with a new resolve in them.

One of the thugs looks at me real quick and notices.

"Don't you go getting any ideas you little

bitc..." he gets cut off as I bite down hard on his hand.

He jumps back, leaving me some room to swing my good leg around and catch the other guy in the back.

He yells out in pain and let's me go. I wobble a little but manage to stay balanced on my good leg while trying to put the least amount of pressure on the broken one.

A couple of the thugs from the van come running towards me. I grab a gun and knife from the guy I knocked out with my kick and stand ready, the gun in my right hand the knife in the left.

I shoot at the first guys legs and I hit him. The others make a wide arc around me, I hold out the knife in front of me and the gun behind my back. I charge into the line on my one good leg.

I stab out in front of me at the guys stomach's while I shoot the gun behind my back behind me, hoping that I shoot anything. That is confirmed when I hear two thuds behind me.

As the knife makes contact I'm splattered with blood, which does not bother me.

I'm about to stab one dude in the shoulder when my bad leg is kicked out from under me, I bite my lip in pain as I fall.

I look up from where I am on the ground.

The guy who had slapped me in the face was smiling down at me as he kicked the gun away. He grabbed my knife and stabbed it into the gash already on my arm.

"Come on! Now are you finally going to scream for us? Ya little bitch!"

He takes the knife and slashes at my face, giving me a deep cut on my cheek.

"Come on! Scream already!" He yells.

He then holds it up high and brings it down aiming for my heart.

I look up at him, I stare him straight in the eyes. A burning hatred piercing his.

If I was going to die I wanted him to remember my face forever and have nightmares about it.

The knife was descending BAM! The knife was knocked out of his hand by a bullet. We look in that direction. Standing where the baby was with a smoking gun was a tall man in a fendora and curved sideburns.

"YOU BASTARD!" The Thug yells at him. His men that are still left standing run towards the stranger, guns raised. The strangers lip curves up into a smile.

"Chaos." He says.

Suddenly the side allies explode into noise as more people with raised weapons enter the courtyard from them.

"What the hell is..." he is cut off as he is punched in the gut.

The perpetrator, a tall man with silver hair, stands over him. He grabs him by the collar.

"What the hell do think your doing? She looks to be only sixteen and you are cutting her up? YOU BASTARD!" He yells.

"Hayato stop!" A voice yells at him.

We turn around, Walking towards us was a middle heightened man with brown spiky hair. He wore glowing silver gloves and a black suit. In the middle of his forehead was a small Orange flame.

"Boss!" Hayato yelled.

"Leave him be, trash is just trash. No need for blood shed if he has no blood on his hands first."

"Yes boss."

He puts the guy down, then punches him in the face.

"Hayato!"

"What? You just told me not to kill him."

The boss guy slaps his face with his hand, afterwards he kneels down and looks at me.

"What's your name?" He smiles at me.

"Kira."

"Hi Kira my name is

Tsunayoshi Sawada."

††††††End††Of††Flashback†††††††††

After that Tsuna gave the boss of the thugs money for all the men that had been killed or injured. He then had given him the money for me and he took me to his mansion where Shamal took care of me. When he was deciding to send me to a foster home Reborn stopped him. He wanted ME to be in Tsuna's main family. Tsuna agreed hesitantly and Hayato accepted me as his Keeper.

I always think about how I never feel like I belong here. And that gets me depressed. I try to make myself worthy of all this, but I keep screwing up like this morning.

‡‡‡‡‡POV‡‡‡‡‡‡Hayato‡‡‡‡‡

I look down at Kira as we walk to the Sky room. It always bugs me when she acts like this, like she feels like a stranger around us. I remember why Reborn and I wanted her to stay in the Vongola. Reborn had seen her strength and I had seen her spirit. We wanted to give her a chance at life, or a least a life were she would not have to suffer as much.

I knew I had made the right choice when I look at her now.

She survived US! Kira was able to reach Varia level in two years of training. She even lived through her training with Lal Mirch.

She is just behind Reborn in marksmanship.

She can match a sword against Takeshi and Squalo. She can hold her own when fighting Lancia. And she has even beat Mukuro in chess.

I smile. Kira is one of our best and she needs to learn it.

‡‡‡‡‡‡POV‡‡‡‡‡‡Kira‡‡‡

As we walk up to the doors to the Sky room they open wide welcoming us in.

I take a good look at Hayato to make sure he was seme calm. Then we walked through the doors.

A/N: sorry for the first chappy begin kinda long. hope you guys liked it remember to vote and give me reviews. Btw little contest to the readers. I have not desided the Reborn pairing yet. you guyz can vote between ur two options: RebornXBianchi or RebornXLambo I have good ideas 4 both. please vote I don't think anyone wants Reborn all by himself. I hope u don't. I u do u r not a true fan of the series and u should leave :p

Note: will not do any boyXgirl sex scenes will do their pairing and maybe loveydovey stuff but no X.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

‡‡‡‡‡POV‡‡‡‡‡‡Kira‡‡

As we enter the Sky room I keep an eye on my Guardian. If he where to go bomb-shit crazy, I would get to do my job for once and restrain him.

Not that I was hoping for him to do anything, but as his Keeper it was my job just to keep an eye out.

When we enter the room I'm in a state of shock at what I see.

Sitting on or around Tsuna's desk were the other bosses of the generation.

Enma was standing beside him, Dino and Longchamp where sitting on his desk. Byakuran and Yuni where standing behind him.

My eyes widened in shock. This many of the bosses in one place! I have a feeling that nothing good was coming.

I notice from the corner of my eye a dark figure in the corner.

I smirk to myself and roll my eyes.

The cloud that distances itself from the family.

I notice that no other Guardians are in the room. Or any keepers.

I turn around to leave, knowing that I clearly don't belong there.

A firm hand catches my arm and squeezed tightly. I flinch and turn around and look up. Reborn is there holding my arm.

"Ciaosu Kira."

"Good day sir." I say to him.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Kira why don't you stay we might need you here,"he nodded to Hayato "to do your job."

I bow in respect and walk to the far

side of the room, trying not to draw attention to myself.

Hayato walks to the center of the room and bows to Tsuna.

"You summoned me boss?"

Tsuna smiles kindly,

"Yes I did. But we must wait for the rest of the people I've summoned to arrive."

It was an awkward feel in the room for a few moments.

That silence was shattered by Longchamp as he lend over Tsuna's desk.

"Sawada did ya seee the picture of my new girlfriend?" He said to the boss with hearts in his eyes.

I shutter hoping no else sees, seeing how that could be seen as disrespect to the Tomasos families boss.

I look to see Shamal frozen with fear, I giggle to myself.

"No I have not," Tsuna sighs "what is her name?"

Longchamp's grin widened.

"Its Anermy."

"That's a ter..." Tsuna catches

himself "different name. Where is she from?"

"Hapless Tsuna redeems himself."

I look down to see Reborn in baby form smirking at the young Vongola boss.

"He is still useless on the inside, but on the outside he appears to be growing up well into a Mafia boss." He continued on saying.

He was thinking to himself for a little while then he pulls his head up, alert.

He shifts to his adult form in a matter of seconds.

I put my hand on my gun in its holder as I tense.

"Reborn?" I whisper

"There is a guard dog outside about now."

I whip out my gun as the new information registers. If the bosses are all here, there would be a lot of strange people coming in and out. The dog would be going nuts, but he wasn't.

I grab Shamal by his lab coat and throw him to the other side of the room.

I then back up and face the window with my gun trained on it.

The bosses shut up and look at me. Reborn has Leon transformed into a handgun and trained on the window as well.

The glass shatters as three people coming threw it weapons raised.

I drop the gun, knowing that I can't risk gun fire with all these important people in the room, and run at them.

The hired hitmen are taken aback by my actions for a moment as I run toward them.

I grab the first guys wrist, letting the gun aim at my head, and squeeze. He shoots his gun and I dogue it by an inch. I bend his wrist so the gun is pointing at his shoulder, as I kick his legs out from under him. He falls on the ground with a thud and I shoot his gun. He yells out in pain as a bullet buries itself in his shoulder.

I throw the gun aside as his comrades charge at me. I brace myself for more of a fight when I here a bang and one of the hitmen falls face first on the floor, dead.

The other is frozen for a second, then his mouth starts to foam as he falls to the floor. Also dead.

I look up, Reborn with a smoking gun is standing next to Shamal who is holding an empty pill capsule.

I hear a groan from the ground.

The guy that I had shot was the only one out of the three that was alive.

"They send only three?" A voice asks.

I look behind me to see Enma walking up, curiosity in his eyes rather than fear.

He bends down to look at the hitman groaning in pain.

"It does not make sense." He says looking up at the other bosses.

"There were more outside." A deep voice echoes threw the Sky room. We look to the corner as Hibari emerges.

"Were?" Hayato sneers at him.

"As in past tense. Not anymore. No longer. In the past. How many ways must it be put before a stupid herbivore like you will understand?"

"Why you no good son of a... gar...hadda...koress...hederg..."

Hayato is cut off as I kick him in the back of the knees so he would fall. As soon as his knees had touched the ground I had placed my hand over his mouth.

As everyone stared at me for a moment, I felt a sense of pride in myself at the fact that I did something right.

"Sir." I say to Hibari.

He looks at me.

"I am sorry for my guardian's rude behavior. I believe he was asking you why you used a past tense in your statement?"

Hibari glares at me for a moment then speaks.

"I believe I have already answered that question. When I was giving my definition of were."

"Then thank you sir." I try to bow to him in respect, but in my current position it comes out awkward.

He grunts in response and turns towards the bosses.

He glares at every one, smirks at Tsuna and walks out the doors. As he leaves a few people rush into the room.

A pretty girl with purple hair and a skull eyepatch gets into the room first.

"BOSS!" She yells.

For a second everyone in the room is just shocked at her behavior. Even Hayato stops fighting me to stare at her.

Who could blame us, Chrome was so shy and quiet it was hard to believe she was capable of being so loud and abrupt.

Her Vongola Gear was a pair of earrings that caught the light, a light that danced in the room when she walked/ran in.

That little bit of light was enough to knock all of us out of our daze.

We blink and look at her.

"What is wrong Chrome?" Tsuna asks her.

"There was an assault on the front and back gates, boss."

Tsuna thought for a few minutes, then he turned to the guardian that was currently struggling against my hand.

When Tsuna met my eyes I nodded and let go of the hothead.

"That BASTARD! I'm going to kick the shit out of him!"

I slap him in the back of the head so he might stay focused on the current situation.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL KIRA!"

"Sorry sir," I say to him,"You needed the slight redirection to stay focused on the task on hand. I believe that the 10th is asking for your council."

All at once everyone in the room stared at me. Half of the room was looking at me like I was a stranger, while the other half looked at me with narrowed eyes.

The only one in the room who did neither was Tsuna. His gaze bore into me, but it was a gaze that was full of sadness and pity.

He spoke to Hayato which broke the silence.

"Gokudera what kind of tactic would this be?"

Hayato straightened and became serious.

"It can most likely be a ploy from the enemy. Distracting from both ends and launching a surprise attack on the inside while no one is the wiser. It looks to be an assassination attempt that no one would believe would be in progress do to a battle outside. But..."

He hesitates.

"But?" Tsuna asks.

"I think it would be best to discuss the rest when this meeting is held with ALL of us."

Tsuna groans.

"Am I right to assume that this meeting will put more paperwork on my desk as well as another headache in my already crushed head?"

Hayato tries a reassuring smile, but it comes out as a grimace.

A/N: So wat did u all think? this was not as long as the last one but this had more action in it. (Shamal's flip does not count as action cuz that happens to him at least once every hour) This is also a reminder about my Reborn pairing contest. The first pairing option to get 5 votes wins. And I am introducing another new contest. drum roll please

... bud dum dum dum ..

the Mukuro contest! Mukuro will be introduced in chapter three. but I want u guyz to decide if pineapple head is Gay or not if u want him to be give me suggestions and I kinda want him to hit on everyones favorite Brunette and beat up my everyones favorite Prefect. if u want that let me know. first 5 votes for it wins


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the commotion died down Tsuna and the other bosses had everyone convene in a conference room.

This time no one took their time getting to this meeting.

In a matter of a few minutes almost all the bosses and guardians were there.

Tsuna, where he sat at the head of the table, asked for attention.

We all looked up at him.

"This meeting was originally meant for other pressing issues." He began" but those purposes as of right now will be put to the side so we can discuss this most resent problem."

He gestures to Hayato standing to his right.

Hayato clears his throat.

"The assault this morning on the manor was staged. Two outside fights to draw attention away from the inside. While a number of people would be out there trying to control the chaos, an assassination was attempted in here."

He looked around at people to make sure everyone was paying attention to him.

"But that attack failed utterly. Due to the factor that today was not an ordinary business day. They seemed like they were not expecting the other bosses to be here nor so many people in the 10th's office. But before I say anymore I would like to here the details."

He stopped taking and nodded to the group.

Chrome was the first to stand.

"This fight was practically not a fight sir." She whispered.

Tsuna got a little nervous looking.

"Um...Chrome can you explain that a little?"

He looked like he was terrified to even ask.

"It did not feel or look like a real fight. Their were about 20 that ambushed on the outside. But out of those 20 we only have 2 alive."

"Is that counting the people that were inside?" Hayato asked.

"No."

"Is there anything else you want to report?"

"They had mist, cloud, and storm flames. Along with that they had two illusionists with them."

There was an uproar in the room.

I was taken aback by how violent the room felt.

Chrome was looking around panicked, she was obviously not done with what she was saying. But no one was giving her a chance to speak.

I was debating whether to help her.

But it really was not my place to do that.

The other me would have helped her without thinking. But that Kira was something I was trying to have people forget.

I was about to close my eyes so I did not fall victim to her panic stricken eye when a door was slammed open.

We all looked up.

Standing in doorway was a tall man with dark blue hair, it was cut short and similar to Chrome's except his had a small ponytail in the back that trailed behind him down to his knees. His right eye was red and had a number symbol on it. He wore a long black trench coat and was hold a staff.

"Ingrate mafia worms can you just shut up for once. I could hear your distasteful vocabulary from down the hall." He said.

"Your late." Hayato said gritting his teeth.

"All I was required to do was show up. I don't believe anyone here has enough of my respect for me to come to them at an asked time."

Hayato looked like wanted to strangle him. He glanced at me, he winced and looked at the guy again.

"It is really rude to interrupt people when they are speaking." Hayato sneers at him.

The man looks at him bemused.

"O really? Well if I am not mistaken that is exactly what you heinous people were doing to my vessel."

A rock almost immediately soared at his head.

It caught him in the cheek and he dropped his head to the side. When he looked up there was no mark on his cheek nor a rock. He looked more than a little alarmed.

"Chrome!" He swung his head in her direction. "That illusionary rock was almost real! Are you trying to ki..." He stops short when he sees Chrome's face.

She is livid! Everyone in the room looked like they wanted to hightail it out of here, Because of the menacing aura that choked the room.

"Don't call me that." She whispered.

The most dangerous whisper I had ever heard.

Everyone was alarmed. Everyone except the one who should be scared. He looked calm once again.

He bowed his head to her.

"Very well." He said to her.

She sat down smiling to herself.

Tsuna waited for a second then spoke.

"Mukuro is right. Chrome what was it that you were trying to say?"

Chrome looked grateful that she could finally speak without being antagonized.

"I was trying to say that the flames were weak. And the illusionists that I came in contact fell instantly when I unleashed my Vongola Gear. Like the presence of my power was suffocating to him."

"Thank you Chrome, is that it? Tsuna asked her.

"Yes."

"Any other reports?"

"Hmf." Mukuro exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nothing Tsunayoshi. I was just thinking aloud."

"Care to speak aloud!" Hayato sneered at him.

"No I don't really want to."

"And why is that?" Hayato's voice was reaching a dangerous level of volume.

I sigh.

As Mukuro was looking at my boss debating whether or not he was worth even getting an answer, I lean down to whisper in Chrome's ear.

"Can you make me a rock?"

She smirks a little and nodded.

I look down at the table in front of her.

A neat little line of rocks sat by her hand.

"Thanks." I whisper as I pick one up.

Mukuro finally decided to answer my guardian.

"I do have a report to give you people. But I really don't feel like helping you."

"Damn it! Rokudo you bastard! You are the Vongola's Mist Guardian."

He is about to punch Mukuro in the face when three hard rocks come soaring at them.

Mukuro ducks and the one aimed at him buries itself in the wall behind him. Hayato is not as lucky. The other two rocks collide into his face.

He falls to the ground clutching his face.

I look to my side to see that Chrome had thrown the other two rocks.

"What the fuck!?" He says as he stands up, his nose bleeding.

Before I can answer him Chrome speaks up.

"He is half of the mist guardian."

I almost burst out laughing. She was pissed because he made it seem like Mukuro was the full guardian!

I take a look at Mukuro who was standing up. His Vongola Gear, the same exact earrings as Chrome's, Klinked together as he rightened himself.

"Lord Mukuro." Chrome says.

He sighs.

"Very well."

He turns to Tsuna.

"After the fight I took a stroll through the minds of our still living guest."

Tsuna nods expecting this information.

"All of them don't know who you are."

"What?" Is echoed all over the room.

"They are all hired hitmen from an underground crime operation in America. They have no dealings with the mafia. Until recently when they were hired by a Chinese crime family. They didn't even know of the existence of flames until a few weeks ago. The Illusionist where magicians who were part of the American party. They were poorly trained in the art of illusions seeing as Chrome's very presence almost killed both of them."

"Which Chinese family?" A voice from the other end of the room asks.

It was a boy with black curly hair and a number sign under his eye. He wore a suit like most of everyone in the room, but he wore it with no tie. Letting the top of his cow print dress shirt hang open, showing his chest. He had a black biker helmet on the table in front of him.

I stare at him for a sec, surprised that Lambo is actually interested in all this.

"Even these underlings don't know that."

"You thinking about something Lambo?" Tsuna asked

The 15 year old looked up.

"Yes. Nothing to say just yet though." He answered.

"We might want to address this later. When we have more." We all looked at the chair next to Tsuna.

I was shocked to have forgotten Reborn.

We all nodded.

"Ok now to get on with it. The reason why everyone was called here." Tsuna met everyone's eyes as he talked.

He nodded to Dino who stood up.

"There has been a slight disturbance in the lower ranking mafia families." He stated.

"You mean the families that don't usually matter?" Reborn states.

"That is a way to put it."

"Anyway," Dino continued "those families have started things."

"Things?" Asked a voice from the end of the table.

We turn to the speaker.

Standing at the end of the table were two more men in suits. One had a scar above his eye on his eyebrow and white cropped hair.

The other a scar on his chin with short messy black hair.

The one with white hair had a thin band of metal on his upper arm. It looked to be that his Vongola Gear was a bangle. The other had a necklace on.

They both had obviously just came in.

And although they were standing tall they looked like they had just been in a pretty bad fight.

The one with messy black hair started to wobble.

It was clear he was going to fall.

I moved without thinking in a heartbeat.

It did not matter to me at that second that the "proper" Keeper that I was trying to be would not act or do anything like this.

Takeshi was more important to me than my stupid ass insecurities.

I run around the table, jump over a chair and catch him before he falls.

I look up to see a streak of silver as Hayato(who also breaks away from his position without a care) runs across the table!

"Baseball freak!" He yells as he jumps off of the table, landing right in front of us.

Everyone is standing up by now, some holding weapons.

"Yamamoto!"

"Takeshi!"

"Takeshi!"

"Baseball freak!"

Everyone yelled simultaneously.

Hayato grabbed him from my arms as he talked softly.

"Hey you have to talk. What's wrong? What happened? Takeshi? Takeshi?"

Hayato's voice got an octave higher as he called out to the one who was not answering him.

A/N: SUSPENSE! hey guys wat did you think. so no 1 voted for Mukuro yet so I will set things up this way. Mukuro will be bi and he has a soft spot 4 a certain eye patch wearing guardian but does not know how 2 be anything else to her than wat he already is. so his affections go towards our Sky guardian instead to distract himself. unfortunately that said guardian has a cloud that is all to eager to try to kill the mist. this concept will be introduced in a few chapters. two notes to my readers.

1) Bianchi x Reborn contest still out there or Lambo x Reborn

2) the next chapter update will be two weeks from today. after that I will start updating with 1/2 -1 chapter every Wednesday.

thanks hope u all liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stare at the wall of the storm room as Hayato paces back and forth.

I don't know what to say. I don't think that at a time like this I CAN say anything.

But if he keeps this up he is going to end up tiring himself out or hurting himself.

††††††††Two†††hours†††previous††††

Some of us were trying to take Takeshi out of Hayato's arms worried he might start to shake him.

"Yamamoto? Yamamoto? Takeshi!? Takeshi! Please say something Takeshi!"

His voice was getting more panicked as he called to his lover.

I looked at my guardian in surprise. This was getting bad!

Hayato rarely called Takeshi by his first name in public!

What was even more shocking was the fact that we could be under attack ( or something along those lines) and Hayato was not by Tsuna's side.

No way he would leave his side unless...NO I will not think about things like that!

We were crowding around the Storm Guardian as his voice got louder and louder.

"Wake up damn it!"

"Gokudera, sir." I say as I bend down to stop his shaking hand. If he started slapping his unconscious lover that would be bad.

His hand breaks free of my grip and lashes out.

SMACK!

The force of his slap causes my face to jolt backwards and I fall to the ground with a thud.

"DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE THAT NOW OF ALL TIMES!" he yells as I clutch my swelling cheek.

"Hayato!" Is chorused around the room.

I don't cry. I don't yell. I just stand up and brush myself off. No I did not hit back because I was supposed to be acting like the perfect Keeper. I did not do anything because Hayato was in pain and the pain in his eyes was something I understood to well.

The pain of being afraid, afraid of if you were going to be left alone or not.

Tsuna walks over to the yelling Storm Guardian with Reborn, Shamal, and Hibari behind him. As he passes me Shamal briefly touched my cheek.

Sun flames flicker on the red mark as they heal it.

Shamal keeps walking.

Tsuna kneels in front of Hayato.

"Hayato."

He flitches as the Decimo says his name quietly.

"You have to let go of Takeshi so that we can assess the situation." Tsuna continued.

Hayato clutched the Rain Guardian harder.

"Hayato you want...no need him to be ok right? You need to let him go so that he can come back. Preferably not unconscious. You don't want to hurt him."

"I wou..."

He was cut off by the look Tsuna gave him.

"You hurt Kira." Was all Tsuna had to say.

Hayato looked at me an apology in his eyes. He then looked straight at his boss and handed his love to Shamal who (with the help of Lambo and some others) carried him out of the room. Yuni, Byakuran, and a few others followed them out.

Hayato stood up and was about to turn to Ryohei (the one who came in with Takeshi) when Tsuna nodded to Hibari.

Hibari nodded back at the Decimo and lunged at the Storm Guardian. He punched Hayato in the stomach with his fist.

Hayato fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hayato!" I yell as I run to him.

Tsuna turns to Ryohei.

"What happened?"

"We were scouting the perimeter when we were attacked by more intruders. They had the flame of Night surrounding them and when we realized what was going on they took advantage of our blind side."

"Blind side?"

"They had Mist flames that got into our eyes and Yamamoto was unable to fight them."

"Were you able to fight?"

"Yes! I fought with my body and Sun flame to the Extreme!" Ryohei yelled. But he stopped short clutching his stomach. He was bleeding and we had not even noticed!?

"Ryohei! You maggot!" Yelled a voice behind Reborn.

I turn to see the newcomer pushing past Reborn, the latter looking pissed.

He was tall with blond hair and clear focused eyes. He wore an army uniform and had a large machine gun on his back.

"Colonnello?!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise.

"Colonnello." Reborn gritted his teeth.

"Master?" Ryohei grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Who else would it be? Maggot!" Colonnello yelled as he picked Ryohei up, putting him on his back.

He turned to Reborn and Tsuna.

"Can u take him to the infirmary so Shamal can heal him?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course I can maggot! Afterwards I need to talk to you Tsuna."

Tsuna looked like he was having a headache.

After Colonnello left the boss turned to look at me.

"Kira. Can you bring your Guardian to the Storm room and tell him everything that transpired when he wakes up?"

I bow my head.

"Yes sir. Right away."

He looks at me with a sad expression.

"Tell him I am sorry for having Hibari knock him out. But it was necessary while we were getting the details. Him awake in that state is just as dangerous as waking a certain someone up while they are napping." Tsuna glanced at the cloud next to him.

I want to smirk at the joke like I usually would, but I restrain myself. It is not my place to stand and laugh with the boss.

††††††Present††††Time†††††

I look up at my guardian as he stops pacing.

"Can you tell me the details now?"

I look at him.

The first thing he had tried to do when he woke up was choke the person closest to him. And sadly that meant a new red mark on my neck. I was not worried to tell him, because I was afraid he would hurt ME. I was afraid of what he would do to himself or what would happen to him if I told him.

"Are you calm now sir?" I ask.

Hayato flinches at my question, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes tell me what happened."

I did not believe him at all, but I could not let this drag out any further.

It did not take as long as I thought it would have. But what I did not expect was that Hayato did absolutely nothing. I was half expecting him to curse,yell, and blame the Vandice.

I shivered even at the thought of the guards of the Mafia law.

They only deal with the extreme(Ryohei's words) cases of their laws being broken now.

They don't have the time to be like they were before (that is what the others taught me in my lessons) they have to focus their energy on keeping the 8th type flame going.

But Hayato did not even yell out, he just listened to what I had to say.

After I was done he nodded and sat down next to me on the sofa.

We sat like that for a while, Hayato with is head in his hands and me just sitting awkwardly next to him.

I finally had it with the silence after a while.

"Sir?" I ask.

He is quite.

"Sir?"

He does not answer.

"Sir."

Nothing.

"Sir!"

All I get is a shoulder roll.

I want to punch the Storm Guardian so hard even Viper would want to pay to see it.

I jump up off the sofa and yell,

"Hayato!"

He looks up.

"What is it Kira?"

"Sir," I start. He flinches.

"I was wondering what is going to happen from now on? Do you want me to leave you be and go about my different responsibilities? Or do you want me to stay by your side?"

I stand waiting while he thinks about whether or not he is going to answer me.

I am so close to punching him when the door opens behind me.

On instinct I jump in front of Hayato and reach for my gun.

It was a good thing I did or else Hayato would have been out of commission for the next couple of hours.

Walking into the room was Hayato's older sister Bianchi. She was tall and graceful as she entered.

"Hayato! I just heard about Yamamoto! Are you all right!?" She yells out as she moves towards her little brother.

" ! That is not the best idea. You are not wearing your goggles." I tell her as I put my hand over Hayato's eyes.

"O?o! Sorry!" She says in a rush as she reaches into her pocket to pull out her motorcycle goggles.

As soon as the goggles are safely secured on her eyes I release the storm.

I think his sister being here and acting like she usually does was good for Hayato, because in less than a minute after I had let him go he went back to his old self (mostly).

"Why the Hell are you asking me if I'm OK! Yamamoto is the one that's hurt!"

Bianchi closed her eyes as she spoke,

"I know you are not hurt physically, but I was asking you how you where emotionally?"

Hayato scoffed at her.

"Emotionally?" He asked her.

He then looked at me expecting a snide comment. I just stare at him, I was not going to act like that Kira.

That Kira was something that I was trying to make disappear.

"Yes emotionally. With the power that is love pain can follow. not just on the outside but on the inside too."

Hayato stared at his sister like she was speaking pig Latin(which is one of the only languages that the Storm can't speak. Not to boast but I can!)

"Sir," Hayato looks at me. "Poison scorpion is trying to advise you to take care of yourself as well as the rain guardian. And she wants to let you know that she is here for you. Sorry for speaking out of place sir but I thought it would be helpful to you if I translated for you."

Hayato flinched at my formal behavior.

"Thank you Kira." Bianchi smiles at me. But I see in her eyes that she is worried about me.

Before anyone says anything else though we hear gun fire in the manor.

The gun fire sounded like it was close to the infirmary.

A/N: What did u guyz think. Sorry it took me so long getting this up I was busy trying to make sure I became a junior. But know that I have time I will be able to update every week like I planed. I counted all my views from everywhere Knight is posted 161 views! Now all I need is comments and reviews! U heard me?! So the pairing contest for our fav hitman is still up please vote for one

*RebornX Bianchi

*RebornX Lambo

And I have decided to keep 1827 and not change it to D18. But if u want a D18 let me know I was thinking on making a short story about D18 mostly Hardcore yaoi. O and to some people who complain on the sites: yes I know I have not put any Hardcore scenes in yet. Those scenes will come when the story promits it. And don't worrie they will be HOT! Like nose bleed stuff. But please also read the story 4 the plot! Thank u. REMEMBER IF U LOVE ME U WILL COMMENT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were a blur as we rushed/ran threw the manor.

Hayato was running the fastest, I think he was running on auto. Because he appeared as if he could not see anything as he knocked down tables, maids, butlers, suits of armor, (he even knocked down two expensive looking paintings. That were no way possibly in his way!) And guards that were also running towards the infirmary.

I want to keep in pase with him, but as his keeper I should stick close to his back and run behind like I am his shadow.

I second guess this entire concept when I think of something.

I have almost the whole map of the manor mapped out in my head(thanks to a certain fendora wearing hitman).

I know every short-cut, passage, and way in this building!

With this thought in my head I do something a "real", "proper", "good" keeper would never do(ever!). I run. Caught up to Hayato. Pass him. And run IN FRONT OF HIM!

I hear a gasp from him and Bianchi at my behavior.

I turn my head and look at him. Our eyes meet.

Hayato smirks just a little when he meets the eyes of the Kira he recognizes.

I nod back to let him know two things

1)I was going to lead

2)this action was only temporary

I run faster knowing he will be on my heels, I run towards a painting near us and jump through the frame. I land in this new hallway and continue to run. I keep going through the path that will get us there the quickest way.

Of course that way is the way that was riddled with confusion (for normal people) [a path that Reborn had taught me]

I run through two more "paintings", slide through the bottom shelf of a bookcase, climb a hidden ladder, run up a staircase that no one can see and make it to the end of the hall that the infirmary is in.

When I get to the hallway I realize something we had forgotten.

We had been able to hear the gun shots from the Storm room because the infirmary was right above the mist room. The mist room was right next to the Storm room. And because of how many times the cloud tries to kill him there was a ladder from the mist room to the infirmary for Mukuro.

I stare out in space. We are all fucking morons to forget!(and leave/just run without thinking for a second)

Hayato and Bianchi arrive at my side.

Hayato gives me a questioning look, I just shake my head in a "you would rather not know" kinda way.

No way in hell I was going to admit our blunder admist all the chaos. I would wait to tell him this when we could laugh about it later. If we could laugh about it later.(I know I know. Pessimist right?)

Hayato grunted and then walked past me, making his way down the hall.

For the moment the gun fire had stopped and it seemed peaceful.

I spoke to soon.

As soon as Hayato reached the door to the infirmary the door was knocked down from the other side.

If he had not moved at the right time my boss would have became the new pattern on the carpet.

From inside the sick room running out the entrance and on top of the door was Colonnello. He looked like he was scared shit-less.

"Please! Calm down!" he yelled behind him.

He turns toward us(trying to find an escape route) he spots me and gets this glen in his eyes. (A glen THAT I DO NOT LIKE AT ALL!)

He ran toward me, grabbed my shoulders, turned me towards the doorway, and cowarded behind me. He was using me as a shield!

At that moment a voice I recognized all to well yelled from the entrance.

"Get back here you bastard! So I can kill you!"

"No thank you! Maggot!" Colonnello yelled back.

That Maggot part of his reply sounding very shaky and unsteady.

From the entrance a tall woman with blue hair came in to the hallway.

She looked absolutely pissed!

"Lal!" I screech like a little kid as I unkeeper-like through my arms around her.

"Kira?" She said startled.

"Sorry," I say as pull back "I just haven't seen you in so long!"

For the first time on this truly awful day I smiled genuinely.

She smiled back but her eyes were narrowed as she looked me over.

Then she remembered what she was doing and her face became hard again.

"Bastard Colonnello! Get back here!", she screamed.

Said person was currently hiding behind his new shield, Bianchi. (Not the best idea in my opinion.)

"What the hell did you do now, Colonnello?" Bianchi asked the scared veteran.

"He was flirting with the cow boy! In front of me!" Lal Mirch screeched at the top of her lungs.

I almost lost it right there and then in a laughing fit(but I held myself back, because although I was one of her favorite students Lal would still kill me)

Anyway I found it to funny that she had caught him hitting on Lambo. It was not Lambo that he liked though, what Colonnello liked was pissing Reborn off. And the fact that his gun crazy wife had walked in at the time he was having his fun was just pricless. (Yes I do know my sense of humor sucks)

Bianchi hearing this grtted her teeth together, if there wasn't anything she hated more than people hurting her ideals of love it was this insult to the said subject. So...

"All yours Lal!" She yelled.

As she yelled she side stepped leaving Colonnello in full view of his murderous wife.

As Lal stalked toward him, gun in had , he tried to back away. But he tripped over Bianchi's outstretched foot.

He fell on his back with a thud. He looked up at Lal as she toward over him, gun aimed.

"Wait!wait!" He yelled holding his arms up.

He shifted into his baby form in a blink of an eye.

"You wouldn't hurt something so cute! Would you?" He yelled out in his squeaky voice.

Lal stomped her foot in his face.

She turned around to Hayato who was being surprisingly quiet.

"Sorry for alerting everyone. It was just all this idiots fault." She explained to him.

She examined Hayato's detached behavior.

"He's awake." She said.

His head shot up.

A/N

Sorry for the late update guys I have had a lot going on. But although parts of my life really suck I would really like to thank the people who have suported Knight.

A thanks to IceFlire Blader, purpleicecrystals, queenshi, and YamamotoFan.

Btw! Reborn x Lambo wins! 3 votes to 0!

Well at least i know I have 3 or 4 readers :'(


End file.
